Inter dimension duels
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: WARNING! This is not really a crossover between RWBY and The Yugioh franchise. More likely, random people from random thing coming together to duel. Example: Max from Life is Strange and Hope Xiao Rose vs Korra form The Legand of Korra and Akiza from Yugioh 5ds.
1. Duel 1 Hope Xiao Rose Vs Cinder Fall

Cinder: "Hey Hope"  
Hope: "Hi Cinder"  
Cinder: "So, I found a deck of cards in your bag. What are they?"  
Hope: "Oh, there from a card game I play. Do you want me to teach you?"  
Cinder: "Ok"  
Hope: "I have a second deck. You can use it"  
Cinder: "Ok"

Turn 1: Hope/div  
Hope Draws. Hope normal summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Cinder

Cinder draws. Cinder activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Cyber Dragon" to the grave. Cinder then activates "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Cyber Dragon" (2100/ 1000) from her graveyard. "Cyber Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Avian" (Hope current LP: 2900). Cinder ends her turn.

Turn 3: Hope

Hope draws. Hope sets one monster and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Cinder

Cinder draws. "Cyber Dragon" attacks Hope's set monster. Hope's set monster is reviled to be "Battle Warrior". Cinder sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Dragard" (1300/ 1900) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Dragard", Hope specal summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in defence mode. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 6: Cinder

Cinder draws. Cinder sets a monster. "Cyber Dragon" attacks "Dragard" but Hope activates "Safe Zone", so "Dragard" cannot be destroyed by battle. (Hope current LP: 2100). Cinder ends her turn.

Turn 7: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/ 500) in attack mode. Hope overlays his two level three monster to XYZ summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" (1500/ 1000). Cinder activates "Solemn Judgement", negating the summon and destroying "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" by paying half her life points (Cinder current LP: 2000). Hope switches "Dragard" to defence mode and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Cinder  
Cinder draws. Cinder sets a monster and ends her turn.

Turn 9: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Chalice" (1700/ 1400) in attack mode. Hope activates the spell card "Wild Card", banishing it and "Chalice" to special summon "Wild Chalice" (3000/ 2200) in from Hope's extra deck. The first effect of "Wild Chalice" activates, with Hope choosing "Monster Reborn". Hope activates the 'stolen' effect of "Wild Chalice", special summoning "Junk Synchron" from his graveyard. Hope tunes his level three "Junk Synchron" and his level four "Dragard" to synchro summon "Junk Archer". Hope activates the third effect of "Wild Chalice", changeing the target of the first effect to "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Hope activates the 'stolen' effect of "Wild Chalice", paying 1000 life points twice to destroy Cinder's two facedown cards (Hope's current LP: 100). "Junk Archer" attacks "Cyber Dragon" (Cinder current LP: 1800) "Wild Chalice" attacks directly (Cinder current LP: 0) Hope wins.


	2. Duel 2 Korra and Emily VS Neo and Akiza

Emily: "Hey Korra. So how was your vacation?"  
Korra: "It was ok. Hey, wanna duel? The spirits gave me some cool cards"  
Emily: "Hope told me to take Neo and Akiza on a journey, maybe bonding. How about we duel them?"

Korra: "Ok"

Turn 1: Korra

Korra draws. Korra activates "Spiritual Request", adding a spirit monster from her deck to her hand, but also allowing Neo, Akiza and Emily to special summon a level 5 or lower monster from there hands. Neo special summons "Honest" (1100/ 1900) in defence mode, Akiza special summons "Grow-up Bulb" (0/ 0) in defence mode and Emily special summons "Jam Defender" (1500/ 500) in attack mode. Korra adds "Spirit Seller" to her hand. Korra normal summons "Kinka-Byo" (400/ 200) in attack mode. Korra activates "Creature Swap" with Korra choseing "Kinka-Byo" and Neo and Akiza choseing "Grow-Up Bulb". During the end phase, "Kinka-Byo" returns to Korra's hand. Korra ends her turn.

Turn 2: Neo

Neo draws. Neo normal summons "Brave Resider" (1900/ 200) in attack mode. Neo sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 3: Emily

Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Maiden of Light" (1500/ 900) in attack mode. Emily activates "Winds of Chaos", special summoning two more copies of "Maiden of Light" by paying 1500 life points making all copies levels 8 (Korra and Emily's current LP: 6500). Emily overlays her 3 level 8 "Maiden of Light" to XYZ summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" (3200/ 2300). Emily activates the effect of "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" detaching an overlay unit. Emily sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 4: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Korra

Korra draws. Korra tributes "Grow-Up Bulb" to summon "Great Long Nose" (1900/ 1200) in attack mode. Since Korra controls a Spirit monster, she specal summons "Spirit Seller" (500/400) in defence mode. Korra tunes her level 3 "Spirit Seller" with her level 5 "Great Long Nose" to synchro summon the level 8 "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" (3000/ 2000) in attack mode. "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" attacks "Brave Resider" (Akiza and Neo current LP: 6900). Due to the effect of "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger", Korra banishes the "Spirit Seller" in her grave to add Akiza's "Grow-Up Bulb" to her hand. Korra ends her turn.

Turn 6: Neo

Neo draws. Neo puts "Brave Burster" in the Left Pendulum Zone (LPS: 3), and "Fear Sage" in the Right Pendulum Zone (RPS: 9). Neo pendulum summons "Fear Resister" (1400/ 500) in defence mode and 2 copies of "Brave Shooter" (2000/ 2000) in attack mode. The effect of "Fear Sage" activates, since a pendulum summon happened, and was sescessful, it is special summoned from the Pendulum Zone in defence mode (1000/ 0). Neo ends her turn.

Turn 7: Emily

Emily draws. The effect of "Fear Resister" activates, tributing it's self and a copy of "Brave Shooter" to special summon "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ" (2400/ 2400) from Neo's extra deck in defence mode. Emily activates "Bottomless Trap Hole", but the effect of "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ" activates, giving all of Emily's monster 1000 extra attack points to negate it's banishment (3200 4200/ 2300). Emily activates the effect of "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", detaching an overlay unit. Emily ends her turn.

Turn 8: Akiza

Akiza draws. Akiza sets one monster and ends her turn.

Turn 9: Korra

Korra draws. Due to the effect of "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger", Korra discards "Yaksha". Korra activates "Possession", banishing "Yaksha" and "Great Long Nose" to take control of "Honest" and "Fear Sage". Korra overlays her 2 level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Yamata Pharos" (1500/ 600) in attack mode. "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" attacks "Brave Shooter", but due to the first effect of "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ", the attack is negated and "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" attacks instead. Due to the second effect of "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ", "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" is destroyed and it's attack points is taken away from Korra and Emily's life points (Korra and Emily's current LP: 2300). Korra activates the effect of "Yamata Pharos", detaching one overlay unit to allow all players to draw one card and activate it imedently. Korra draws "Spirit Wave", destroying one monster on the felid by discarding her entire hand. Korra destroys "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ". Neo draws "Monster Reborn", special summoning "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Of Leo" from Emily's graveyard in attack mode. Emily draws "Refresh Attack", allowing "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" to attack agian with an extra 500 attack points (3000 3500/ 2000). Akiza draws "Swamp Mirrioror" declaring Plant and Dark. "Swamp Mirrioror" is then special summoned (1800/ 1000). "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" attacks "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Of Leo" (Neo and Akiza current LP: 6600). Korra ends her turn.

Turn 10: Neo

Neo draws. Neo normal summons "Des Fear Knight" (200/ 200) in attack mode. The effect of "Des Fear Knight" activates, banishing it's self to special summon "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ" in attack mode. Neo puts "Brave King" in the Right Pendulum Scale (RPS: 10). Neo pendulum summons "Brave Kicker" (1200/ 2200) in defence mode. Neo tunes her level 6 "Kachidoki, the Triumph DJ" and her level 4 "Brave King" to synchro summon "Brave Carnival, the Shining Superstar" (3600/ 1950). "Brave Carnival, the Shining Superstar" attacks "Yata Gatsu, the Shine Messenger" (Korra and Emily Current LP: 1700). Due to the effect of "Brave Carnival, the Shining Superstar", Korra and Emily lose 2000 life points since "Brave Carnival, the Shining Superstar" attacked a wind monster (Korra and Emily current LP: 0). Neo and Akiza win.


	3. Duel 3: Yang Xiao Long VS R-Hope

Yang: "Hey Hope, it's been a while since Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu or Seig have possessed you. Are they still alive?"

R-Hope: "Yeah, we're still here, Yang-Sempai"

Yang: "Ryuu!" (Hugs R-Hope)

R-Hope: "Gah! Could you please stop hugging me, Yang-Sempai? Your hurting me"

Yang: (Stops hugging R-Hope) "Sorry"

R-Hope: "Yang-Sempai, can we please duel? Hope-Sempai gave me a deck and dueldisk"

Yang: "Ok"

Turn 1: Yang  
Yang draws. Yang normal summons "Flare Scarab" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. Yang sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: R-Hope  
R-Hope draws. R-Hope normal summons "Preformapal Whip Snake" (1700/ 300) in attack mode. "Performapal Whip Snake" attacks "Flare Scarab" (Yang current LP:3300). Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", Yang can special summon 2 copies of "Lava Scarab" (2100/ 1000) from her deck. R-Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Yang  
Yang draws. Yang normal summons "Hurricane Scarab" (0/ 0) in attack mode. Yang tunes her level 2 "Hurricane Scarab" with his two level 4 "Lava Scarab" to synchro summon "Tempest Scrarb" (3100/ 2500) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Tempest Scrarb", Yang must end her turn.

Turn 4: R-Hope

R-Hope draws. R-Hope normal summons "Performapal Warrior Tiger" (1700/ 500) in attack mode. R-Hope overlays his 2 level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" (2600/ 2400) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant", Yang con only control monsters equal to the amount of overlay units that "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" has. The effect of "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" activates, making R-Hope's hand its overlay units. Should R-Hope not have any cards in his hand when his turn starts, "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" will be destroyed. R-Hope activates the effect of "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant", detaching two overlay units to halve "Tempest Scrarb's" attack (1550/2500). "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" attacks "Tempest Scrarb" (Yang current LP: 2150). R-Hope ends his turn.

R-Hope: "Yang-Sempai, your kinda loseing"  
Yang: "Don't worry, I can beat you anyday"

Turn 5: Yang

Yang draws. Yang activates "Draw Scarab", normal summoning it as a monster (1000/ 1000) in defence mode. Yang sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 6: R-Hope

Due to the effect of "Draw Scarab", R-Hope draws two cards and loses 1000 life points (R-Hope current LP: 3000). R-Hope normal summons "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/ 700) in attack mode. "Performapal Silver Claw" attacks "Draw Scarab". Due to the effect of "Performapal Silver Claw", all "Performapal" monsters gain an extra 300 attack points (PSC: 2100/ 700. Entertainment Performapal King Elephant: 2900/ 2400). Yang activates "Draw Macule", drawing one card and preventing "Draw Scarab" from being destroyed this turn. R-Hope activates "New Stage", tributing "Draw Scarab" and "Performapal Silver Claw" to special summon "Entertainment Performapal Manger Giraffe" (3000/ 2100) from his deck in attack mode. R-Hope ends his turn.

Turn 7: Yang

Yang draws. Yang activates "Scrarb's Endless Ceramony", sending as many cards In her hand to special summon the same amount of "Scarab" monsters from her deck. Yang sends 3 cards, so she special summons 3 copies of "Chaos King Scrarb" (2500/ 400). Yang activates the first effect of all three "Chaos King Scrarb", but the effect of "Entertainment Performapal Manger Giraffe" activates, destroying two "Chaos King Scrarb" before there effects activates. Due to the effect of "Chaos King Scrarb", R-Hope loses 300 life points times the amount of "Scarab" monsters in Yang's graveyard (R-Hope's current LP:600). Yang ends her turn.

Turn 8: R-Hope  
R-Hope draws. R-Hope activates the effect of "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant", detaching 2 overlay units to half "Chaos King Scrarb"'s attack (1250/400). "Entertainment Performapal King Elephant" attacks "Chaos King Scrarb" (Yang current LP: 700). "Entertainment Performapal Manger Giraffe" attacks Yang (Yang current LP: 0) R-Hope wins.

Yang: "Well done Ryuu!"

R-Hope: "I did win!"


	4. Duel 4: Alice VS Lie Ren

This is a duel between Alice Liddle of Alice: Madness Returns and Lie Ren of RWBY

Turn 1: Alice  
Alice draws. Alice normal summons "Madness Joker" (1500/ 0) in attack mode. Alice sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Lie  
Lie draws. Lie activates "Peaceful Soul", switching "Madness Joker" to defence mode, and increasing its defence by 1000 (1500/ 1000). Lie normal summons "Scrub Knight" (700/ 700) in attack mode. Lie ends his turn.

Turn 3: Alice  
Alice draws. Alice normal summons "Madness Elephant" (1600/ 900) in attack mode. Alice switches "Madness Joker" to attack mode. The effect of "Madness Elephant" activates, destroying "Scrub Knight". The effect of "Scrub Knight" activates, destroying all of Alice's monsters since they were more powerful then "Scrub Knight". Alice activates "Madness Victim", declaring Dark and Beast. Now, each player can eather add one monster from there deck to there hand, or special summon one card from there extra deck with the same Attribute and Type that was declared. Alice chooses to special summon "Mad Des Griffon" (2500/ 0) in attack mode, while Lie special summons "Blaze Scrub Weeder" (0/ 3000) in defence mode. Alice ends her turn.

Turn 4: Lie  
Lie draws. Lie normal summons "Scrub Scoper" (500/ 300) in attack mode. Lie activates the effect of "Blaze Scrub Weeder", special summoning "Scrub Ogre" (1900/ 1700) from Lie's deck. Lie ends his turn.

Turn 5: Alice  
Alice draws. Alice activates "Maddening", declaring Dark and Pyro. Now, Alice can special summon one monster from her deck with the same Attribute and Type. Alice special summons "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" (4000/4000) in attack mode. The effect of "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" activates, banishing all "Madness" cards on the field and graveyard. Since 5 "Madness" cards were banished, all other monsters are banished, but Alice cannot conduct her battle phase. Due to the effect of "Scrub Scoper", "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" is set to Alice's hand. Alice normal summons "Madness Magicain" (2000/ 1200) in attack mode. Alice sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 6: Lie  
Lie draws. Lie activates "Pot of Duality", excavating the top three cards of his deck, and then selecting one of them to add to his hand, while the rest get shuffled back into his deck. He excavates "Scrub Fusion", "Major Troll" and "Scrub's Sonic Distortion". Lie choses "Scrub Fusion". Lie activates "Scrub Fusion", with it's fusion summon counting as a normal summon. Lie fuses the "Scrub Snoop" and "Major Sniper" in his hand to summon "Tajador" (3000/ 2000) in attack mode. Lie activates the effect of "Tajador", equipping "Scrub Snoop" to it, allowing "Tajador" to absorb it's attack points (4200/ 2000). "Tajador" attacks "Madness Magicain" (Alice current LP: 1800). Alice activates "Seeds of Madness", since Alice took damage. "Tajador" is equipped with "Seeds of Madness", negating it's effects and halving it's attack points (1500/ 2000). Lie sets one card and ends her turn.

Turn 7: Alice  
Alice draws. Alice activates "Insane Summoning", special summoning the "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" in her hand by paying half her life points (Alice current LP: 900). The effect of "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" activates, banishing all "Madness" cards on the field and graveyard. Since 3 "Madness" cards were banished, Alice specal summons "Madness Joker", "Mad Des Griffin", "Madness Magican" and "Madness Elephant" from his banished zone in attack mode, but they cannot attack. "Madness Vulcan Dragonses" attacks "Tajador" (Lie current LP: 3000). Alice ends her turn.

Turn 8: Lie  
Lie draws. Lie activates "Scrub Dimension", negating the effects of all monster cards except "Scrub" cards. Lie normal summons "Scrub Swag" (1000/ 1000) in attack mode. "Scrub Swag" attacks "Mad Des Griffin". Alice activates "Mental Shatter", negating the attack made by "Scrub Swag" and special summoning 3 "Shatter Tokens" (0/ 0) in defence mode to Lie's side of the field. Lie ends his turn.

Turn 9: Alice  
Alice draws. Alice activates "Insane Fusion", fuseing all monsters on her side of the field to fusion summon "Insane Blood Chimra Doll" (5000/ 2500) in attack mode. "Insane Blood Chimra Doll" attacks "Scrub Swag", but Lie activates his facedown "Matrix Dodge", allowing him to roll a dice. If he rolls a 4 or higher, Lie takes no damage. If he rolls a 3 or lower, he takes half damage. Lie rolls a 2, making him take half damage (Lie current LP: 1000). The second effect of "Mental Shatter" activates, destroying all 3 "Shatter Tokens" since Lie controls no other monsters and inflicting 500 points of damage to Lie times the amount of "Shatter Tokens" destroyed (Lie current LP: 0). Alice wins.


	5. Duel 5: Seto Kaiba VS Blade

This is a duel between Kamen Rider Blade and Seto Kaiba

Turn 1: Blade  
Blade draws. Blade normal summons "Rouze Archer Chalice" (1700/ 1400) in attack mode. The effect of "Rouze Archer Chalice" activates, adding "Chalice Rouzer" to Blade's hand. Blade sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Kaiba  
Kaiba draws. Kaiba normal summons "Spear Dragon" (1900/ 1000) in attack mode. "Spear Dragon" attacks "Rouze Archer Chalice", but Blade activates his facedown "Float Dragonfly", negating the attack and returning "Spear Dragon" to Kaiba's hand. Kaiba sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Blade  
Blade draws. Blade normal summons "Rouze Gunner Garren" (2000/ 900) in attack mode. The effect of "Rouze Gunner Garren" activates, adding "Garren Rouzer" to Blade's hand. Since there are two face up "Rouze" monsters on the field, Blade special summons "Rouze Knight Blade" (2500/ 2000). The effect of "Rouze Knight Blade" activates, adding "Blay Rouzer", "Thunder Deer" and "Slash Lizard" to Blade's hand. Blade activates "Blay Rouzer", equipping it to "Rouze Knight Blade". Blade activates the effect of "Blay Rouzer", discarding "Thunder Deer", "Mach Jaguar" and "Slash Lizard" to give "Rouze Knight Blade" the ability to attack directly with an extra 1000 attack points. Blade attacks directly, but Kaiba activates "Negate Attack", but Blade activates "Shuffle Centipede", shuffling "Negate Attack" on the field and "Thunder Deer" in the graveyard into there owners decks (Kaiba current LP: 500). Blade sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 4: Kaiba  
Kaiba draws. Kaiba normal summons "Lord of D" (1000/ 1200) in attack mode. Kaiba activates "Flute of Summoning Dragon", special summoning 2 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" (3000/ 2500). The second effect of "Blay Rouzer" activates, fuseing the "Mach Jaguar" and the "Slash Lizard" in Blade's graveyard to specal summon "Mach Slash" (1000/ 1000) in defence mode. The first effect of "Mach Slash" activates, equipping itself to "Rouze Archer Chalice", giving it an extra 300 attack points (2000/ 1400). "Blue Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Rouze Gunner Garren" (Blade current LP: 3000). "Blue Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Rouze Archer Chalice", but Blade activates "Time Scrarb", bringing the game state back to the start of Kaiba's turn, with all the new cards introduced being destroyed. Since "Mach Slash" was destroyed, "Mach Jaguar" and "Slash Lizard" are added to Blade's hand. Kaiba sets one monster and ends his turn.

Turn 5: Blade  
Blade draws. "Rouze Archer Chalice" attacks Kaiba's set monster, witch is "Cyber Jar". The effect of "Cyber Jar" activates, destroying all monsters on the field. However, since "Blay Rouzer" is equipped to "Rouze Knight Blade", that and "Rouze Archer Chalice" are the only cards destroyed. Now, Blade and Kaiba mill the top 5 cards of there deck, and special summon all level 4 or lower monsters. Blade mills "Screw Mole", "Ace Rouzer", "Beat Lion", "Tackle Boar" and "Rouze Absorber". Blade special summons "Screw Mole" (500/ 500), "Beat Lion" (1500/ 1000) and "Tackle Boar" (2000/ 0), all in attack mode. Kaiba mills "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", "Monster Reborn", "Dark Hole", "Kaiser Seahorse" and "Blade Knight". Kaiba special summons "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" (0/ 0), "Kaiser Seahorse" (1700/ 1650) and "Blade Knight" (1600/ 1400), all in defence mode. "Beat Lion" attacks "Blade Knight". "Tackle Boar" attacks "Kaiser Seahorse". Blade tributes "Beat Lion" and "Screw Mole" to summon "Mach Jaguar" (2800/ 2100). Blade sets three cards and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Kaiba  
Kaiba draws. Kaiba tunes his level 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and his level 8 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to synchro summon "Silver Eyes Azure Dragon" (2500/ 3000) in defence mode. Kaiba ends his turn.

Turn 7: Blade  
Blade draws. Blade activates "Rouze Absorber", and chooses it's second effect, to banish one level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, from his deck, hand, field and graveyard and one face up "Rouze Knight Blade" to special summon "Rouze King Blade" (?/ 2000) from his extra deck. Blade banishes "Change Beetle", "Slash Lizard", "Beat Lion", "Tackle Boar", "Kick Locust", "Thunder Deer", "Metal Trilobite", "Magnet Buffalo", "Mach Jaguar", "Time Scarab", "Fusion Wolf", "Absorb Capricorn", "Evolution Caucasus" and "Rouze Knight Blade" to special summon "Rouze King Blade". The first effect of "Rouze King Blade" activates, putting "Fusion Wolf", "Absorb Capricorn" and "Evolution Caucasus" in his Graveyard, causing "Rouze King Blade's" attack to become 3000 (3000/ 2000). Blade activates the effect of "Rouze King Blade", returning "Change Beetle" to the graveyard to activate it's effect, witch is putting "Silver Eyes Azure Dragon" back into Kaiba's extra deck and special summoning "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" in attack mode. Since there is another "Spade Rouze Card" in Blade's graveyard, "Rouze King Blade" gains another 1000 attack points (4000/ 2000). "Rouze King Blade" attacks "Blue Eyes White Dragon" (Kaiba current LP: 0). Blade wins.


	6. Duel 6: Hope and Emily VS JSE and Poods

Turn 1: Pewdiepie  
Pewdiepie draws. Pewdiepie normal summons "Bro Edgar" (200/ 300) in attack mode. Pewdiepie ends his turn.

Turn 2: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Light Shooter" (1700/ 1700) in attack mode. The effect of "Light Shooter" activates, allowing Emily to draw a card. Emily activates "Extra Net", allowing the opposition of someone who summons from there extra deck to draw a card. Emily sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Jacksepticeye  
Jacksepticeye draws. Jacksepticeye activates "Septic Conversion", discarding the "Dark Magician" in his hand to special summon "Septic Magician" (2500/ 2100) from his hand in attack mode. Jacksepticeye activates the effect of "Septic Magician", adding "Septic Conversion" to his hand from his graveyard. Jacksepticeye ends his turn.

Turn 4: Hope  
Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Ice Princess" (1600/ 1000) in attack mode. The effect of the "Phoenixion Traveler" (3000/ 2300) in his hand, special summoning it in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Ice Princess", since "Phoenixion Traveler" is on the field, "Bro Edgar" is destroyed. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 5: Pewdiepie  
Pewdiepie draws. Pewdiepie normal summons "Bro Chair" (2000/ 2000) in attack mode. The effect of "Bro Chair" activates, special summoning 3 "Bro Statue" (500/ 500) from Pewdiepie's Deck. Pewdiepie overlays his 3 level 4 "Bro Statue" to XYZ summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" (2500/ 2000). Due to the effect of "Extra Net", Hope and Emily draws one card. "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" attacks "Ice Princess", but the first effect of "Rose Reaper" (2500/ 2000) activates, special summoning itself from Hope's hand to the field since a level 3 monster was attacked, and it becomes the attack target. The second effect of "Rose Reaper" activates, since it is being attacked, it gains the attack of all level 3 monsters on the field (4100/ 2000) (JSE and Poods current LP: 6400). Pewdiepie sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily activates "Card Advance", allowing her to see the top five cards on top of her deck, and placing them on top of her deck in any order. The cards are "Dark Awakener", "Winds of Light", "Lady of Chaos", "Dark Zombie" and "Pot of Greed", and they are placed in the order "Dark Zombie", "Pot of Greed", "Dark Awakener", "Winds of Light" and then "Lady of Chaos". Emily normal summons "Dark Shooter" (1700/ 2000) in attack mode. Emily tunes her level 3 "Dark Shooter" with his level 4 "Light Shooter" to synchro summon "Zan Da Magicain Girl" (2700/ 2500). Due to the effect of "Extra Net", Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye draw one card. "Zan Da Magicain Girl" attacks "Septic Magician" (JSE and Poods current LP: 6200). Emily activates the effect of "Zan Da Magicain Girl", allowing it to attack agian. "Zan Da Magicain Girl" attacks "Bro Chair" (JSE and Poods current LP: 5500). Emily activates the effect of "Zan Da Magicain Girl" allowing it to attack agian. "Zan Da Magicain Girl" attacks directly (JSE and Poods current LP: 2800). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 7: Jacksepticeye  
Jacksepticeye draws. Jacksepticeye activates "Septic Conversation", discarding the "Summoner Monk" in his hand to special summon a "Septic Monk" (800/ 1600) from his deck. Jacksepticeye activates the effect of "Septic Monk" three times, paying 500 life points to special summon a total of three "Septic" monsters from his deck (JSE and Poods current LP: 1300). He special summons "Septic Eyes Boss Dragon" (3700/ 2700), "Septic Dust Dragon" (3200/ 2200) and "Septic Eatos" (2500/ 2000), all in attack mode. Since "Septic Monk" used it's effect, Jacksepticeye cannot conduct his battle phase, so he ends his turn.  
Turn 8: Hope  
Hope draws. The effect "Ice Princess" and the third effect of "Rose Reaper" activates since "Phoenixion Traveler" is on the field, allowing Hope to draw one card, then "Septic Dust Dragon" is destroyed. Jacksepticeye activates the effect of "Septic Eyes Boss Dragon", allowing Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie to gain life points equal to the attack points of "Septic Dust Dragon" (JSE and Poods current LP: 6000). "Phoenixion Traveler" attacks "Septic Eatos" (JSE and Poods current LP: 5500). Hope activates his facedown "Quick Contender", allowing him to draw one card and immediately activate or summon it. Hope draws "Cat Ninja Lady" (1800/ 1400) , and specal summon it in attack mode. The second effect of "Cat Ninja Lady" activates, since "Phoenixion Traveler" is on the field, allowing it to attack directly. "Cat Ninja Lady" attacks directly (JSE and Poods current LP: 3700). Pewdiepie activates his facedown "Bro Love", special summoning "Bro Cutipie" (2900/ 2400) to the field in defence mode. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 9: Pewdiepie  
Pewdiepie draws. Pewdiepie switches "Bro Cutipie" to attack mode. "Bro Cutipie" attacks "Zan Da Magicain Girl", but Emily activates "Mirror Force", but the effect of "Bro Cutipie" activates, delaying the effect of "Mirror Force" until next turn. (Emily and Hope current LP: 7800). Pewdiepie ends his turn.

Turn 10: Emily  
Emily draws. The effect of "Mirror Force" now activates, destroying all of Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye's monsters. Emily normal summons "Lady of Chaos" (0/ 0) in attack mode. The effect of "Lady of Chaos" activates, allowing Emily to take control of all dark monsters on the field, witch are "Phoenixion Traveler" and "Cat Ninja Lady". "Phoenixion Traveler" and "Cat Ninja Lady" attacks Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie directly (JSE and Poods current LP:0). Emily and Hope win.


	7. Duel 7: Yugi Moto VS Yuya Sakuri

Yugi: "Hey, who are you?"  
Yuya: "You're... You're Yugi Moto!"  
Yugi: "Yes, that's me"  
Yuya: "Do you mine if we duel?"  
Yugi: "Ok. But, my decks not how it was"

Turn 1: Yugi  
Yugi draws. Yugi normal summons "Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/ 1200) in attack mode. Yugi sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 2: Yuya  
Yuya draws. Yuya sets a monster and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Yugi  
Yugi draws. Yugi activates "Polymerisation", fuseing the "Beformant" in his hand and the "Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts" on the field to fusion summon "Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/ 1200) in attack mode. "Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks Yuya's set monster, witch is "Preformapal Friendonky". Yugi ends his turn.

Turn 4: Yuya  
Yuya draws. Yuya puts "Stargazer Magician" in the left pendulum scale (LPS: 1) and "Timegazer Magicain" in the right pendulum scale (RPS: 8). Yuya pendulum summons "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/ 2000), "Preformapal Stamp Turtle" (100/ 1800), "Destruction Magican" (2800/ 1000) and "Preformapal Whip Snake" (1700/ 900). Yuya activates the effect "Preformapal Stamp Turtle", increasing the levels of "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Destruction Magicain" to 8. Yuya overlays his two level 8 monsters to XYZ summon "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/ 2000). Yuya overlays his two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera" (2600/ 2600). The effect of "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon" activates, decreaseing the attack of "Chimra, the Flying Mythical Beast" by it's defence (900/ 1200). "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera" attacks "Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yugi LP: 2300). Yugi activates "Dark Magic Life", allowing Yugi to special summon one "Dark Magicain Girl" (2000/ 1600) from his deck in attack mode. "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera" attacks "Dark Magician Girl", but Yugi activates "Dark Magic Teachings", negating the attack and adding two random magic cards from his deck to his hand. Yuya sets two cards and ends his turn.  
Turn 5: Yugi  
Yugi draws. Yugi activates "Dark Magic Curtain", paying half his life points (Yugi LPS: 1150) to special summon one "Dark Magician" (2500/ 2100) from his deck in attack mode. Yugi activates "Copy Magic: Level 7", allowing it to special summon itself to the field as a level 7 monster (500/ 500). Yugi overlays his two level 7 monsters to XYZ summon "Ebon Illusion Magicain" (2500/ 2100). Yugi activates "Normal Force", treating all monsters as normal monsters, for as long as "Normal Force" is face up on the field. Yugi activates the first effect of "Ebon Illusion Magicain", special summoning a "Dark Magicain Girl" from his deck in defence mode. "Dark Magicain Girl" attacks "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon", with Yugi activating the effect of "Ebon Illusion Magicain", banishing three cards on Yuya's side of the field. Yugi chooses "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Timegazer Magicain" and one of Yuya's set cards. Yugi sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Yuya  
Yuya draws. Yuya puts "Performapal Fire Mufflerlion" in the right pendulum scale (RPS: 5). Yuya pendulum summons "Preformapal Hip Hippo" (800/ 800). Yuya activates the second effect of "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera", tributing two "Preformapal" monsters on the field and detaching an overlay unit to destroy all monsters on Yugi's side of the field. Yuya tributes "Preformpal Fire Mufferlion" and "Preformapal Hip Hippo". Yuya activates his facedown "Hippo Carnval", special summoning three "Hippo Token" (0/ 0) in defence mode. Yuya ends his turn.

Turn 7: Yugi

Yugi draws. Yugi sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 8: Yuya

Yuya draws. Yuya activates his facedown "Return From the Different Dimension", paying half his life points (Yuya LP: 2000) to special summon "Timegazer Magicain" (1200/ 600) and "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon", both in attack mode. "Timegazer Magican" attacks Yugi, but Yugi activates "Magical Cylinder", negating the attack and reflecting the damage to Yuya (Yuya LP: 800). Yuya sets one card. Due to the effect of "/spanspan style="text-align: center;"Return From the Different Dimension", /spanspan style="text-align: center;"Timegazer Magicain" and "XYZ Eyes Pendulum Dragon" return to the banished zone. Yuya ends his turn.

Turn 9: Yugi  
Yugi draws. Yugi activates his facedown "Advanced Ritual Art", sending "Kuriboh" and "Buster Blader" from his deck to the graveyard to ritual summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/ 2500) to the field in attack mode. Yugi activates his facedown "Ritual Reborn", special summoning /spanspan style="text-align: center;""Kuriboh" (300/ 200) and "Buster Blader" (2600/ 2100) from the graveyard since they were used in a ritual summon. All three of Yugi's monsters attack all three of Yuya's "Hippo Token". Yugi ends his turn.

Turn 10: Yuya

Yuya draws. Yuya puts "Preformapal Silver Claw" in the right pendulum scale (RPS: 5). Yuya pendulum summons "Preformapal Spikeagle" (900/ 900) and "Preformapal Thunderhino" (200/ 1800), both in defence mode. Yuya activates the effect of "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera", tributing two "Preformapal" monsters on the field and detaching an overlay unit to destroy all monsters on Yugi's side of the field. Yuya tributes "Preformapal Spikeagle" and "Preformapal Thunderhino". "Entertainment Preformapal Prince Chimera" attacks directly (Yugi LP: 0). Yuya wins.


	8. Duel 8: Weiss VS Drive

Turn 1: Weiss

Weiss draws. Weiss normal summons "Winter Knight" (1800/ 300) in attack mode. Weiss sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Drive

Drive draws. Drive normal summons "Deco Traveler" (1000/ 400) in attack mode. Drive sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Weiss

Weiss draws. "Winter Knight" attacks "Deco Traveler", but Drive activates his facedown "Tyre Kokan", sending "Deco Traveler" back to Drive's deck to special summon "Type Wild" (2500/ 2000) in attack mode. Weiss ends her turn.

Turn 4: Drive

Drive draws. Drive activates the effect of "Type Wild", special summoning one monster under level 5 from his deck or hand. Drive special summons "Midnight Shadow" (1300/ 1300) in defence mode. Drive normal summons "Burning Solar" (1950/ 2100) in defence mode. "Burning Solar" attacks "Winter Knight", but Weiss activates "Dimensional Prison", but Drive activates "Trap Speed Up", making "Dimensional Prison" a monster with 1000 attack and 1000 defence, instead of letting it's effect activate. "Burning Solar" attacks "Winter Knight" (Weiss LP: 3850). "Type Wild" attacks "Dimensional Prison" (Weiss LP: 2350). Drive ends his turn.

Turn 5: Weiss

Weiss draws. Weiss activates "Season Summon", special summoning four different "Season" monsters from Weiss's deck, with each being more powerful then the last. Weiss special summons "Summer Bat" (400/ 500), "Autumn Oni" (800/ 1000), "Winter Solider" (1600/ 2000) and "Spring Deer" (3200/ 4000), all in defence mode. Weiss activates "Polymerisation", fusing "Summer Bat" and "Winter Solider" to fusion summon "Snowfallen Angel" (2650/ 2050) in attack mode. "Snowfallen Angel" attacks "Type Wild" (Drive LPS: 3850). The effect of "Spring Deer" activates, since a monster was destroyed, switching itself into attack mode. "Spring Deer" attacks "Burning Solar" (Drive LP: 1500). Weiss ends her turn.

Turn 6: Drive  
Drive draws. The effect of "Midnight Shadow" activates, special summoning all monsters that was destroyed last turn. Drive tributes "Type Wild" and "Burning Solar" to tribute summon "Type Speed" (3000/ 3000). The effect of "Type Speed" activates, special summoning "Type Wild" from his graveyard in attack mode and "Type Technic" (0/ 3000) in defence mode. "Type Speed" attacks "Snowfallen Angel" (Weiss LPS: 2000). "Type Wild" attacks "Spring Deer", with Drive activating effect of "Type Technic", allowing Drive to discard an "Shift Car" to increase all "Shift Car" monsters attack points. Drive discards "Type Tridoron" (5500/ 2000), (6000/ 3000), (3000/ 3000) (Weiss LP: 0). Drive wins.


	9. Duel 9: Emily VS Blake

Turn 1: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Dark Bear" (2300/ 100) in attack mode, due to it's effect. The effect of the "Light Werewolf" (100/ 100) in Emily's hand activates, special summoning itself in attack mode. Emily tunes her level 5 "Dark Bear" with her level 2 "Light Werewolf" to synchro summon "Zan Da Magician Girl" (2700/2500). Emily sets two cards and ends her turn.

Turn 2: Blake  
Blake draws. Blake ends her turn.

Turn 3: Emily  
Emily draws. "Zan Da Magician Girl" attacks directly (Blake LP: 1300). The first effect of the "Gorz, the Embassy of Darkness" (2700/ 2500) in Blake's hand activates, special summoning itself and an "Embassy of Darkness Token" (?/ ?) to the field in attack mode. The attack and defence of the "Embassy of Darkness Token" is equal to the damage Blake took (2700/ 2700). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 4: Blake  
Blake draws. "Embassy of Darkness Token" attacks "Zan Da Magician Girl", but Emily activates "Chaos Reborn" and "Mirror Force". "Mirror Force" destroys all attack mode monsters Blake controls, then "Chaos Reborn" special summons "Dark Bear" and "Light Warewolf", both in defence mode. Blake sets one monster and 3 cards and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily tunes her level 5 "Dark Bear" with her level 2 "Light Werewolf" to synchro summon "Chaos Bahamat" (?/ 2300). "Chaos Bahamet" attack points are equal to the total number of levels in both players graveyards times 200 (2800/ 2300). "Chaos Bahamat" attacks directly (Blake LP: 0). Blake activates "Relay Soul", and special summons "Obelisk the Tormenter" (4000/ 4000). Emily ends her turn.

Turn 6: Blake  
Blake draws. "Obelisk the Tormenter" attacks "Chaos Bahamat" (Emily LP: 2800). Blake activates her facedown "New Life of the Egyptian Gods", banishing "Obelisk the Tormenter" from the field to special summon "Anubis, the Gatekeeper to the Egyptian Gods" (10000/ 10000). Due to "New Life of the Egyptian Gods", Blake does not lose the duel, but instead gains 1000 life points. Since "New Life of the Egyptian Gods" was used during the battle phase, Blake's turn is automatically ended.

Turn 7: Emily  
Emily draws. Emily normal summons "Maiden of Light" (1500/ 900) in attack mode. Emily activates "Winds of Light", special summoning another copy of "Maiden of Light" by paying 500 life points (Emily LP: 2300). Emily overlays her two level 4 monsters too XYZ summon "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon" (2500/ 2000). Emily activates "Rank up Magic Chaos Define", ranking up one dark XYZ monster and one light Synchro monster to the next Rank/ Level. "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon" Chaos XYZ evolves into "Dark Rebellion Bursting Dragon" (3000/ 2500) and "Zan Da Magician Girl" becomes "Thunder Magician Girl" (3200/ 2000). Emily activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Bursting Dragon", detaching one overlay unit to take attack away from "Anubis, the Gatekeeper to the Egyptian Gods" equal to the attack of all monsters on Emily's side of the field (a href="tel:3800/%2010000"3800/ 10000/a). Emily activates "Monster Roborn", special summoning "Chaos Bahamat" from her graveyard. "Chaos Bahamet" attack points are equal to the total number of levels in both players graveyards times 200 (6800/ 2300) "Chaos Bahamat" attacks "Anubis, the Gatekeeper to the Egyptian Gods" (Blake LP: 0). Emily wins.


	10. Duel 10: Yang and Hope VS W and Giam

Turn 1: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Dunames Dark Witch" (1800/ 1050) in attack mode. Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 2: W

W draws. W normal summons "Heat" (500/ 500) in attack mode. W sets two cards and ends his turn.

Turn 3: Yang

Yang draws. Yang sets a monster and ends her turn.

Turn 4: Giam

Giam draws. Giam normal summons "Beat Rider Ryugen" (1500/ 1700) in attack mode. Giam activates the equip spell card "Ichigo Arms", and equips it to "Beat Rider Ryugen", increasing it's attack and defence by 300 (1800/ 2000). Giam ends his turn.

Turn 5: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Bujingi Crow" (1700/ 800) in attack mode. "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks "Beat Rider Ryugen", but W activates "No Entry!", switching all attack mode monster to defence mode. Hope ends his turn.

Turn 6: W

W draws. W special summons "Joker" (2500/ 1300) since his opponents control more monster them himself and Giam. W combine summons "HeatJoker" (3000/ 1800) by banishing "Heat" and "Joker". "HeatJoker" attacks Yangs set monster, but Hope activates "Wall of Disruption", making all attack mode monsters lose 800 attack points for each monster that W and Giam control. Since "HeatJoker" counts as two monsters, "HeatJoker" and "Beat Rider Ryugen" lose 2400 attack points (600/ 1800) (0/ 2000). W ends his turn.

Turn 7: Yang

Yang draws. Yang activates "Advanced Ritual Art", sending "Ancient Jar" to the graveyard from her deck to ritual summon "Relinquished" (0/ 0) from her hand in attack mode. Yang flip summons "Morphing Jar", witch activates it's effect, forcing all players to discard there entire hand and then draws 5 cards. Yang activates the effect of "Relinquished", picking an opponent's monster and equipping it to "Relinquished". Yang choses "HeatJoker" (3000/ 1800). Yang ends her turn.

Turn 8: Giam

Giam draws. Giam normal summons "Beat Rider Zangetsu" (500/ 2000) in defence mode. Giam activates the spell card "Brothers of the Fruits", allowing Giam to add "Melon Arms" and "Boudou Arms" to his hand from his deck. Giam sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 9: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" (1600/ 1000) in attack mode. Hope tunes his level 4 "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" with his level 4 "Bujingi Crow" to synchro summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/ 2000). Hope switches "Dunames Dark Witch" to attack mode. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Beat Rider Zangetsu". Hope activates "Quick Contender", drawing a card, then immediately activating it or special summoning it. Hope draws "Chow Len the Prophet", and then special summons it in attack mode (1800/ 200). Hope overlays his two level monsters to XYZ summon "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn" (1800/ 2300). Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

Turn 10: W

W draws. W activates "Memories Plunge", sending 8 "Memory" monsters from his deck to the graveyard to deal 1000 damage to Hope and Yang for each "Memory" Monster sent to the graveyard (Hope and Yang LP: 0). W and Giam win.


End file.
